Rigorous training of future investigators in the science and ethics of clinical and translational (C/T) research is essential to address the anticipated shortage of qualified clinical researchers, increase the odds of success and ultimately impact the quality of clinical care. It is well known that major advances will continue to come from scientists who are motivated by the intellectual challenges of disease-oriented research in their search for new biological discoveries. Evidence-based medicine depends on the results and interpretation of clinical investigations. It is Imperative, therefore, that clinical and translational researchers are properly trained so that their research does not suffer from erroneous conclusions, wasted resources or flaws in clinical trial design, analysis and interpretation of data. To this end, a well-coordinated and integrated clinical and translational research training endeavor has been developed utilizing the diverse trans-institutional faculty and other resources for teaching and mentoring. The members of the faculty are from Weill Cornell Medical and Graduate Schools, Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, Hospital for Special Surgery, the Hunter College School of Nursing, the Hunter College Gene Center (Research Center for Minority Institutions) and the extensive community outreach program coordinated through the Cornell University Cooperative Extension-NYC. As described in the various chapters of this grant and summarized in section XVI of this chapter, the trainees have access to many state-of-the-art facilities, an expanded clinical research center (PCIR), technical and support core facilities, and a large and diverse patient population from its partner hospitals, (see section XVI).